Going Down To South Park
by TheHanyouAlchemist
Summary: South Park is anything but ordinary. The boys have learned to deal with the unexpected. However, that doesn't exclude them from experincing the drama of growing up. A 100 theme challange. Warning: contains lots of cursing and voilence. Also contains many pairing both hetro and homo. Enjoy !
1. Introduction

100 Theme Challenge~! South Park Style

Chapter 1: Introduction

South Park has always been a place to escape from the daily norms of life. Who wouldn't want to go on an adventure with those four, cute, little boys. In my hundred theme challenge, I will attempt to make a series of short stories that will tie together and make a deep story about the youth of South Park. It will show the connection these kids have with one another. It will demonstrate how a simple touch can change an entire friendship or how one word can break a heart.


	2. Complicated

Chapter 2: Complicated.

I twist a small piece of my curly, red hair between my finger tips. The math homework stares up at me eagerly waiting for me to complete it. My mind, however, is not focused on the stupid fractions. Lately, I've found it very hard to focus on anything really. My free hand begins to tap on my desk. I squeeze my eyes close and grind my teeth.

"Ugh!" I shout. "Why can't I just get him out of my head!"

Him, A.K.A Stan Marsh, is my best friend in the entire world. We've been friends for as long as I can remember. He's always been there for me through thick and thin. I would do anything for him. However, that doesn't explain why he's constantly running through my mind! It's like he lives there! Every little thing I do reminds me of him.

"Kyle!" A voice shouts ripping me out of my thoughts. I turn to see my little brother Ike standing in my door way.

"Oh, Ike, What's up?" I ask forcing a smile onto my face.

"It's time for dinner… Dude are you alright?" He replies moving closer to examine me. I quickly turn my chair back around so that he can not get a good look.

"Yeah, of course I am. I'll be down in a minute. Just let me finish my homework." I say picking up my pencil. Ike reluctantly turns around and leaves my room. I sigh out of relief and glance at my reflection on the small mirror hanging on my wall. My eyes have dark circles and bags from the lack of sleep, and my usually pale skin had turned ghostly white. I run my fingers through my hair.

"Let's just try to get this done," I sigh to myself twirling the pencil in my hand. It isn't three minutes before my mind begins to wonder back to the raven haired boy. A sudden buzz from my phone causes me to jump a little in my seat. I look at the caller ID, and my heart skips a beat.

"Hello?"

"Kyle! Hey dude! What's up?" Stan asks. A small smile escapes my lips.

"Nothing much. Just trying to get my homework done. You?"

"Same. Do you wanna come over so we can work on this together? I hate math, and you're like a wiz at it."

"Wouldn't you rather have Wendy help you? I mean, she is your girlfriend…"

"Yeah… well, you're my best friend. Besides, Wendy is busy doing something with Bebe. Come on dude please!"

I bite my already bruised lip.

"Hello? Kyle? Are you still there?

"Y-yeah. Fine. I'll be there in a bit."

"Thanks! You're the best!"

I mumble a response then close my phone. I'm going to see Stan. I should be happy right? Then why do I have this sick feeling in my stomach… Everything is so…complicated.


	3. Making History

Chapter 3: Making history

South Park has always be notorious for making headlines. We've had alien contact, pee outbreaks, giant, mecha Barbra Streisand, Jewpracabras, and just about everything else you can thing of. Most of it could have been avoided, I guess.

I kick some snow out from under my feet. My orange parka is wrapped snuggly around my frozen face. I stand waiting for my other friends to show up at the bus stop. I hate being the first one here. There is nothing to do. I tilt my head to stare at the bright blue sky. A chill runs down my spin.

"Something bad is going to happen," I sigh stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"How do you know?" a familiar voice asks. I turn my head to see a green ushanka making its way over to me.

"Ah, Kyle. You're here early. You look horrible. Did you get any sleep?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Shut up, you asshole. Why do you think something bad is going to happen?"

Damn this kid is too stubborn…

"It's just a feeling I have. Probably still hung-over from last night," I laugh putting on my best smile and rubbing the back of my head. Kyle stares at me for a long time before opening his mouth to speak.

"Kahl! Kinny! You guys! You will never believe what has happened!" a loud voice booms. Cartman comes running up to use holding a newspaper in his chunky hands.

"What is it, fatass?" Kyle asks giving Cartman a skeptical look.

"Hold -huff- on -wheeze-"

"Just spit it out!"

"Shut up you stupid Jew!"

"Cartman, just tell us," I ask rubbing the temples of my head.

"I was reading the paper when I noticed something very strange in the obituary…"

"Why the hell were you looking in the obituary, Cartman?" Kyle asks crossing his arms against his chest.

"I like to look everyday just to see if you have died yet you stupid ginger," Cartman replies with a very serious tone in his voice.

Another chill goes done my spine, but I ignore it.

"What did you find?" I ask looking back at the sky again.

He goes silent for a while then opens up the newspaper.

"July 8, 2012. Today we honor the loss of one of our children. Kenneth McCormick was sixteen years old when he was tragically taken from us yesterday is a sick twist of fate. While walking home from school a plane crashed out of the sky killing poor Kenneth on sight. We do not know what caused this horrible event to occur, but our prayers are with the McCormick family." Cartman reads then closes the paper.

Kyle stand there with his mouth to the floor while I grab the paper out of Cartman's hand.

"This can't be…" I mumble reading the passage over and over again to myself.

"Anyway. I figure it must be a miss print since you're here," Cartman sighs taking his normal place at the bus stop.

"Yeah… haha a miss print…" I chuckle. Kyle continues to stare at me like I'm going to explode on the spot.

"Too bad it wasn't real," Cartman begins. "You could have made your poor ass family rich by suing that airline."

I tighten the hood around my face so that it covers my eyes.

"It's going to rain…" I mumble as stray tears are absorbed by the jacket.

"Yeah right, Kenny. Haven't you seen the weather, or are you too poor to afford cable now?" Cartman laughs.

"Kenny, are you-" Kyle begins before a strange jingle begins to emit from his pocket.

"Where are you, Stan? The bus will be here any minute!"

I strain to hear what is being said on the other end of the phone, but before I am able to hear anything, Kyle snaps his phone shut.

"So where is the stupid hippie?" Cartman asks opening some sort of wrapper.

I don't have to see Kyle to know that he's frowning. His voice gives it all away.

"Stan is getting a ride from Wendy. He won't be coming to the bus stop anymore."

"Aw, poor Kyle! He's boyfriend won't be here to ride the bus with him. Wah wah," Cartman laughs almost choking on whatever he is eating.

"Shut the hell up…" Kyle grumbles. We wait the next few minutes in silent until the bus arrives. I hold the newspaper close to my chest too afraid I might drop or lose it. This paper is the only proof that someone remembered me. This paper is proof that I'm not crazy. For the first time in the history of my life, I have proof.


	4. Rivalry

Chapter 4: Rivalry

I stare out the window of Wendy's car thinking about why Kyle would hang up on me. He always tells me to spend time with Wendy. Why would he get mad if I decided to ride to school with her. I let out a long sigh and close my eyes.

"Is everything alright, Stan?" Wendy asks her words laced with concern.

"Yeah, everything is just fine. I think I'm still tired from hanging out with Kyle last night," I reply. I feel a sudden tension in the car as Wendy slows to a stop. I open one eye to see what she was doing. Her usual carefree expression was replaced with a serious look as if she was in deep thought. Her knuckles protruded from her skin as she gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Ah… Wendy?"

"Oh, sorry!"

She pushes the gas peddle and speeds off down the road.

"Jesus Christ, Wendy, slow down!" I shout jerking up.

"I just want to make sure we get to school on time. Wouldn't want us to be late."

As we pull up to the school, I can feel my breakfast turning in my stomach. I quickly get out of the car and lean against a light post. Wendy gets out of the car and pulls out a pocket mirror. She begins to touch up her make-up and fix her hair while I scan the school grounds for a certain redhead. Just when I was about to give up, I spy him sitting on the steps in front of the school.

"Yo! Kyle!" I shout waving to him. He looks up and over to me. I smile when I see him get up and head towards me. Before he can reach me though, Wendy comes over and pulls me in the opposite direction.

"Wendy, what are you doing?" I ask turning to get a glimpse of Kyle.

"We can't be late for class, Stan. Come on we have to hurry." She replies tugging harder on my hand. I give in to her demands and walk quietly to the classroom. Once there, we both take our respected seats. I check my phone hoping Kyle tried to text me, but the only message I have is from Kenny. Curious, I open the it.

"From: Kenny ;)

Ur a dick. U made Kyle cry. Go 2 Hell."

I stare at the message for the longest time trying to comprehend it. I made Kyle cry? Me? There is no way. I look up to see that there is only three minutes until the bell rings, and Kyle and Kenny are not in their seats. I begin to panic as I scan the room for an answer.

"Cartman. Where is Kenny and Kyle" I ask. Cartman raises his eyebrow.

"How the hell should I know. Kenny's probably making out with him haha," Cartman snorts. I stand up quickly knocking everything off of my desk. Token and Clyde turn around and stare at me. The bell rings, and the teacher begins to talk.

"Everyone please take your seat."

I stare at the door deciding whether or not to make a run for it.

"Stan, take your seat," the teacher repeats giving me a strange look. I open my mouth to say something when Kyle and Kenny walk in.

"Sorry we're late Mrs. Bohbies. Kyle forgot his locker combination, so I had to help him," Kenny says flashing a smile that could make any girl melt.

"O-oh, It's fine Kenny. Please both of you take your seats." Mrs. Bohbies replies lost in Kenny's smile. I watch as Kyle slowly makes his way to his seat and sits.

"Mr. Marsh, for the third time, please take you seat," Mrs. Bohbies demands with an angry tone in her voice. My eyes never leave Kyle as I sit down. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Kenny glaring at me. All through class it is like this. Kyle completely ignores my texts while Kenny sends me death glares. As soon as the bell rings, I jump out of my seat and head to Kyle. Before I can get to him, I feel someone grab my hand. I turn to see Wendy smiling happily at me.

"Ready for lunch?" She asks holding a paper sack in her free hand.

"Ah, actually I wanted to eat lunch with the guys today," I reply trying to slip away from her death grip. She lets my hand go.

"You mean you want to eat lunch with Kyle…" She says staring at the ground.

"Wait what? I mean he is my friend and all but there is also Kenny and Cartman."

"You don't even like Cartman…"

"Look I'm sorry, Wendy. I just want to say sorry to Kyle for ditching him earlier."

"So this is about Kyle?"

"No. Well, Yeah. Sorta."

"Ugh! I always feel like I have to compete with Kyle to get your attention! He's my biggest rival!"

"Wendy, he's my best friend-"

"I am your girlfriend!"

" I know but-"

"But nothing! Look if you go eat with Kyle then we're through! It's me or him!"

My body freezes. Kyle or Wendy? I-I can't choose between them! Wendy stares at me waiting for an answer. Her beautiful eyes bore into me. My resolve weakens.

"You're right, Wendy… Let's go get something to eat." I sigh taking her hand and pulling her toward the door.


	5. Unbreakable

Chapter 5: Unbreakable

I sit patiently at the lunch table waiting for Kyle and Cartman to show up. I didn't have any lunch money, so I wasn't able to go through the line. I guess that's alright since cafeteria food sucks anyway. Kyle is the first one to make it to the table. He places his tray down the scoots it over to me.

"I'm not hungry. You can have it," he says a dull voice. He places he head in his hand and stares at the wall. I tilt my head and study him for a moment. His eyes were bloodshot and very red. I guess he was crying again. He reminded me of Tweek. Hey, I should call him later… Cartman walks over and places two trays on the table.

"Wow, Cartman, you actually bought me lunch! What a great friend!" I smile.

"Ha-ha, yeah right, poor boy. These are for me." he says digging into his first tray. I look towards Kyle expecting a fat joke, however, he just continues to stare forward blankly. This even surprises Cartman.

"What's wrong with the Jew," he asks taking a gulp of milk.

"Leave me alone, Eric," Kyle mumbles. Cartman spits his milk out all over the table.

"What did you call me?"

"Eric. Your name."

I feel my heart sink. Something is very wrong. This is about something more than just being ditched.

"Kyle, can I talk to you privately for a minute," I ask getting up. Kyle slowly looks away from the wall and stares at me.

"Ah, sure." he replies getting up too. We both head out to the hall. Kyle leans against the wall while I pace in front of him.'

"Ok, dude. What is wrong?" I ask. He stares at the floor and kicks it with the tip of his shoe.

"Don't worry about it, Kenny. It's… complicated." he says. I stop pacing.

"Believe or not, I'm not as stupid as I look. I think I can easily understand why you're upset if you tell me."

He bites his swollen lip and begins to rub his arm.

"It's Stan. He's…changed. I'm no longer his best friend."

"Stan? Stan is a boy, Kyle. When a boy gets a girlfriend, he usually forgets the most important rule of all."

"Which is?"

"Bros before hoes."

A faint smile forms on his abused face before quickly fading.

"I just don't know what to do, Kenny. I hate competing for his attention, but I can't get him out of my head."

"Why don't you make him jealous then?"

"What?"

"Well, if he sees you happy and carefree, he'll get jealous. He couldn't stand to see you happy without him."

"I don't know…"

"Kyle, come on. In order to get to Stan, you have to seem unbreakable and un-phased by everything he does."

"Ok, say I go along with your crazy plan. What do I even do?"

"Just keep smiling and leave the rest to me."

A smirk flashes across my face and pull Kyle back into the lunch room. He seems hesitant at first but then goes along. I scan the cafeteria for Stan. I find him sitting at a far table with Wendy wrapped around him. I lead Kyle to a table close to them and place him in Stan's direct view. As soon as Stan sees him, he tries to get up but is pulled down by an angry looking Wendy.

"Kyle, laugh really loud." I say. Kyle raises his eyebrow before laughing sheepishly. I face palm.

"Ha- Ha, Kyle! You're right! Dude, you're soooo funny!" I shout startling Kyle. I give him an apologetic smile before stealing a glance at Stan. He looks like he is going to punch a wall. Kyle notices this too because he starts to giggle.

"Go on, Kyle. Try it. It's fun," I whisper getting extra close to him for special effect. Hmm, he smells like cherries.

"Sure, Kenny! I would love to walk home with you today!" Kyle shout then quickly covers his mouth and looks away. I see Stan stare daggers at me. I can't control the smirk that forms on my lips. Now for the strawberry on the delicious cake. I pull Kyle close and kiss him on the forehead. I expect him to freak out and push me away. His reaction catches me off guard.

"You missed," he smiles pulling my hood down and kissing my lips.


	6. Addiction

Chapter 6: Obsession

I shakily grab my cup of coffee off of the counter. The Harbucks employee smiles and says something, but I didn't really listen. I make my way to my usual spot and start to sip on my drink. I'm suppose to be meeting Craig here today to talk about what happened at lunch. Apparently, Stan beat Kenny up and sent him to the hospital. However, I didn't get to see any of it.

I sit there another five minutes before I see a familiar blue hat with a yellow puff ball walking towards me.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Tweek." Craig says in his normal nasally voice flipping me off. His sits down and pulls out his phone.

"It's -AH- fine," I reply tightening the grip on my coffee cup.

"Man, you missed an awesome fight. I mean, it wasn't really fair because Stan completely blind sighted Kenny, but it was still awesome."

"B-blind sighted him?"

"Yeah, while Kenny was kissing Kyle, Stan got up and punched Kenny right in the face. Kenny wasn't prepared for it at all."

"Oh Jesus! Is Kenny -AH- o-ok?"

"Eh, he'll be fine."

Craig seemed so nonchalant about the entire thing. I tried to take another sip of coffee, but it was empty.

"AHH! Oh no, I'm out of coffee!"

"Calm down, Tweek. Here let me go get you some more," Craig says taking my cup then walking to the counter. I tap my fingers rapidly on the table. So Kenny kissed Kyle? I mean I knew Kenny was Bi but Kyle? It does explain why he's always staring at Stan.

"Here." Craig mumbles placing the coffee in front of me. I take it quickly and drink a giant gulp of the molten liquid.

"Slow down, dude. You're gonna burn your throat or something," Craig warns rolling his eyes. We sit in silence for the longest time. It's always like this though. Craig never talks unless he has to.

"Why would Stan -ARG- punch Kenny for kissing K-Kyle?" I ask finishing my second cup. Craig shrugs his shoulders.

"Probably jealous or something," he replies. Would I be jealous if someone kissed Craig? He is my best friend. I stare at the empty cup. Maybe if I keep staring at it, it will become full again.

"Jesus, Tweek, you're obsessed with this stuff," Craig sighs picking the cup up and taking it back up to the counter. He always does this. I never ask him to. Why does he do it! Would he be jealous if someone kissed me?

"GAH! This is too much pressure!" I shout tugging at my hair and squeezing my eyes shut. I hear a soft thud on the table. The sweet smell of coffee fills my nose.

"Calm down, dude, and drink your coffee," Craig's emotionless voice says.


	7. Eternity

Chapter 7: Eternity

I taste a metallic flavor in my mouth as I continue to bite my lip. How long have I been waiting in this stupid waiting room? An hour? No, two hours? I don't know… My foot taps quickly on the floor making a soft steady beat. Why I was I so stupid! I just wanted to make Stan jealous instead I got poor Kenny sent to the hospital. I am the worst person ever.

Why did I even kiss him? I mean, I'm not gay or anything… It just seemed like the right then to do. It did make Stan very upset. It wasn't that bad either… Agh! What am I saying! This is stupid. Kenny probably doesn't even want to see me. I should just go…

"Mr. Broflovski?" a nurse calls.

"T-that's me."

"Ah, well, you can go see Kenneth now. He's still a little dizzy, but it should be fine."

I hesitantly follow the nurse down the hall and into Kenny's room. My heart sank into my stomach when I saw all the IV's and machines hooked up to him. The nurse politely nods then leaves the room. I slowly make my way to Kenny. He seems to be asleep. Maybe I should leave…

"Oh, Ky! Dude, I'm glad you're here," a hoarse voice whispers.

"Yeah, I'm here, Kenny."

"Man, that was so awesome what you did. Stan must be crazy jealous, ha-ha!"

"Y-you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I got you sent to the hospital!"

"Eh, it's not like I'm dead. Besides accidents happen."

I open my mouth to speak, but words seem to fail me. I got him beat to a pulp yet he's not even mad! My hands ball into fists. I begin to shake. Why isn't he furious right now?

"Kyle, are you ok?"

"No! You should yell at me! Say you hate and that you never want to see me again!"

"Why would I do that? Kyle, it's not that big of deal…"

"Yes, it is! It's all my fault you're here!"

"Hey, I clearly remember coming up with the plan to make Stan jealous so obviously it's my fault."

"But I kissed you! If I hadn't done that then-"

"Then everything would have been ok? No, I'm pretty sure Stan would have kicked my ass anyway for even talking to you. Just calm down, Ky. "

A melody that sounds like the default ringer of any Verizon phone begins to ring from my pocket. I don't answer it because I already know who it is.

"Stan is calling~!" Kenny sings.

"H-how…"

"Oh, ha-ha I probably seem like a stalker. No, I heard that ring tone this morning when he called. You should answer it."

"No, Stan is the last person I want to talk to right now."

"That's a lie. Go on. I'll be here waiting."

It was a lie. I craved to hear Stan's voice. I heard it only hours ago, but I feel like I haven't heard it in years. I took the phone out and ran my thumb across the screen. Seven missed calls and thirteen messages flashed up. I glance up at Kenny. He tries to smile, but with his face so swollen, it looks like a grimace. I let out a sigh and walk out into the hall.

For a long time, I just stare at the phone hoping it would explode. However, that was not very likely. I take in a deep breath and click on Stan's name. I bring the phone slowly to my ear. On the second ring, Stan picks up.

"Kyle! Dude I am so sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that! I mean I thought maybe he was trying to hurt you or something. You know how Kenny is! I'm so sorry, Ky! You believe me don't you? I mean you're my best friend!"

I bite my lip and continue to listen to Stan ramble on. His voice isn't it's normal pitch. It's higher signaling that he was very upset. Maybe this was mistake… I got Kenny hurt and now I'm crawling back to Stan…

"Stan."

"Plus Kenny is always taking advantage of people. He's always feeling up girls and making out with them in the bathroom and-"

"Stan."

"Butters even told me that one day Kenny cornered him in the hall and-"

"STAN!"

"Ah, what is it?"

"I'm done."

"You're what?"

"I can't be around you anymore. You're no good for me. Please… don't call me anymore…"

"But Kyl-"

I slam my phone closed. Blood pours from my mouth as my teeth dig into my lip. If I want to get better, I have to do this. Stan will no longer control my life. My phone begins to ring again, but I dismiss the call. He has Wendy, and I have… Who do I have? I have Kenny… and Ike and Butters and… Cartman? I don't need him. I'll be just fine. I hope…

It's hard to believe that last night I was over at his house laughing and acting like everything was okay. Now look at everything. Kenny is in the hospital! I chuckle lightly as I slid down the wall. This day has felt like an eternity.


	8. Gateway

Chapter 8: Gateway

They say the eyes are the gateway into a person's soul. Don't ask me who said that because I have no clue. Probably some stupid hippie trying to rant about love and peace. Speaking of stupid hippies, it's because of that asshole Stan that I'm here. I take a sip of my coke while Kenny plays with my Iphone.

"Dude, this thing is so cool!" he shouts pressing the screen wildly.

"Ay! You better not break it you poor piece of crap! You can't afford to buy me a new one if you do!"

Kenny flips me off then continues to tap the screen. I roll my eyes and focus on my lunch. It has been a few days since Kenny and the stupid hippie got into a fight. Kenny still has to be closely monitored incase some serious damage was done to his organs or some shit like that. The swelling has gone down on his face, but it left so many bruises in its wake. The worst ones were the bruises around his eyes.

Which brings me back to my first statement. I never noticed before but Kenny's eyes are very beautiful. Not that I'm a homo or anything! I'm just saying that those dark purple blotches really bring out the blue in his eyes. It's very hypnotic…

"Ah, Cartman, you're staring at me like I'm a Big Mac or something… It's kind of freaking me out dude," Kenny says raising his eyebrow. Crap, I was staring again.

"Shut up and play with MY phone," I spit taking a huge gulp of my drink. Kenny shrugs his shoulders and goes backs to what he was doing. If eyes are the gateway into a person's soul then Kenny must have a pretty good soul. Not that I'd ever tell him that. Kenny is a perv, and he'd take it like I was trying to hit on him. WHICH I'M NOT! I just notice these types of things…

"Kyle~!" Kenny coos snapping me back to reality. Standing at the doorway is that stupid Jew.

"Hey, Kenny." he says flashing a smile while he makes his way over to Kenny. That asshole didn't acknowledge me!

"You don't have to come here you dumb Jew. Kinny is just fine without you." I growl.

"How are you feeling, Kenny?" he says completely shrugging off my comment.

"Waaaay better~! Thanks for asking." Kenny replies. He is smiling. How come he never smiles when I ask him how he is doing?

"Ay! Don't ignore me!" I shout.

"Shut up, Cartman. Kenny and I are trying to have a conversation." Kyle says not even bothering to look at me. I clench my fists. Why is he even here? He has Stan! It's always been Kyle and Stan. Shouldn't he be with HIS friend not MINE!

"You guys should really be nicer to each other," Kenny says running his hand through his hair. Kyle stares at him with a confused look while I take this moment to look at Kyle's eyes. They're very green almost like acid. The fading dark circles around them give them a very demonic look. His soul must be horrible and evil if his eyes are like that.

"Why on earth would I be nice to a filthy rat like him?" I scoff crossing my arms. Kenny's smile fades while Kyle just glares at me.

"Cartman, just please be nice…" Kenny pleads. His eyes begging me to listen.

"Just because Kahl is having a hard time with his boyfriend doesn't mean I have to be nice to him!" I say with a smug look on my face.

"Stan is not my boyfriend you fat piece of shit!" Kyle yells walking over to me.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? Maybe if you weren't such a bitch, Stan wouldn't ditch you all the time!" I shout back standing up to meet face to face with him. Kyle stares me down, but he doesn't make an attempt to argue back. He's eyes that usually show a fire that could burn through any substance now seem to be filling to the brim with sadness. I hadn't noticed that Kenny has stepped in between us.

"Cartman, maybe it's best if you go for now. I'll call you later." he says handing me my phone. I snatch it from his hand and storm out of the room. Yes, if the eyes are the gateway into the soul, Kyle has the worst soul in the world.


	9. Death

Chapter 9: Death

I pace nervously in my room. Kyle's last words still ringing in my head. What does he mean he can't be around me anymore? We're best friends! We've always been best friends! I'll admit I haven't been as close to him in the past few months, but that doesn't mean anything! He's still my best friend… I glance at my phone. Maybe if I call him we can talk about it. I pick up my phone and quickly click on Kyle's picture.

"Hey, you've reached Kyle. I can't get to the phone right now, but please leave a message."

Damn it! It's just his voice mail… I know! I should go to his house. We can talk face-to-face and sort all this out. I grab my coat and hat. I know once we talk it out everything will be ok. I head out my door and down the stair. Driving would be a lot faster than walking… I grab my mom's car keys hanging by the front door. Don't worry Kyle! Here I come!

The roads were extra slippery today, so I had to be very careful as I backed out of our driveway. Once I got onto the road, however, driving became second nature. Kyle and I use to steal my mom's car and go driving down by Starks Pond when we were younger. A smile forms on my face as I relive those memories. Luckily, Kyle doesn't live too far away, so I get to his house very quickly. I jump out of the car as soon as it's parked and make my way to his front door. I knock loudly then patiently wait for a response.

I have been to Kyle's house plenty of times, so I know how long it usually takes for someone to open the door. Usually around thirty seconds to a minute. I rap my fingers against the door frame as I count the seconds. Something isn't right. Just when I was about to reach for the spare key hidden under the doormat, Kyle opens the door. He rubs his eyes and yawns as if he just woke up. His curly, red hair is flying in all sorts of directions.

"Yeah, what do you wan-" he stops as soon as he sees me. He opens his mouth to say something then closes it.

"Kyle, dude, we need to talk." I say taking a step towards him. He steps back and begins to close the door. I grab it and hold it open.

"Stan, please, just go. I'm not in the mood right now…" He begins looking away from me.

"Well, you won't return any of my calls, so how am I suppose to know what mood you are in?" I ask bitterly. Forcing the door to open wider. He almost looks panicked as he looks around the room for help. Why is he acting so nervous?

"If you don't leave, I'm going to call the police." he says backing out for the door way and closer to his house phone. Did he just threaten to call the police on me?

"Kyle, what the hell is wrong with you? I'm Stan! You're best friend!" I shout. Why is he acting like I killed someone?

"You were my best friend. You've changed Stan. I don't even know you anymore," he whispers reaching for the phone.

"Changed? The only who has changed is you? All you do know is avoid me and hang out with Kenny and Cartman!"

Then it hit me. Kenny! Kenny must be why Kyle is acting so strange. Ever since Kenny kissed Kyle, Kyle won't talk to me or even look at me. Kenny is the evil mastermind behind all of this.

"First of all, I only hangout with them because all you do is hangout with Wendy. Secondly-"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, sure. Look, Kyle, I know why you're acting like this now!"

"You do?"

"Yes! I'll be back later! I'm going to fix everything!"

I slam the door close and hop into the car. If I get Kenny to hate Kyle then Kyle will want to hangout with me again! It's so simple. Kyle has been acting weird because Kenny has been trying to replace me! Man, why didn't I see this sooner? I turn onto the street that leads to Hellpass Hospital. This is going to be perfect! I feel my steering wheel start to become harder to control. Stupid icy roads! I try to brake, but the car starts to slide forward. As I try to regain control, I see a small figure walking in the distance. I strive to get the car to stop, but it's useless.

I watch in horror as my car hit's the poor person and finally screeches to a halt. Who the hell did I hit? I open my door in a flash and get out. No… There's no way… My knees give out and I fall to the ground. Laying in a puddle of his own blood, Ike's mangled body twitches and shakes. I crawl over to him and almost gag. Half of his face is shredded into an unrecognizable glob while bones from his chest stick out of his body. Blood pours from his mouth as I gaze at him in complete shock.

If Kyle finds out I did this to his brother, he'll never speak to me again! My mind begins to rush as Ike's life begins to drain away. I have to leave. NOW. I have to go before anyone finds me here. I force myself to my knees. I notice Ike is no longer breathing. Fuck! I get into my car and slam the door shut. My hands shake as I start the car. I struggle to calm myself. Stan Marsh drive the fucking car! I push onto the gas peddle and speed off down the road. It's ok. It's ok. It's ok. Not it's not! I just killed Kyle's little brother!


	10. Opportunities

Chapter 10: Opportunities

Death has always frightened me. I'm not sure why though… It might be because of the uncertainty of what happens after you die. Being the smartest girl in school, I like to know everything. Not knowing what will happen to me after I die is very frightening.

As I look around, all I see is an ocean of black. My boyfriend, Stan Marsh, drug me along with him to Ike's funeral. I would be ok with this if it wasn't for the fact that he ditched me right in the middle of the ceremony to stand with Kyle. I would also be ok with that if it wasn't for the fact that he had his arm wrapped tightly around Kyle's waist. Call me strange, but I don't like to see my boyfriend so close to another person.

I push some stray hair out of my face and behind my ear. Mrs. Broflovski screams as the lower Ike's coffin into the ground. That's another reason I hate death. There is so much crying… I watch as Kyle buries his face into Stan's chest. I clench my dress as Stan whispers in his ear. I know I shouldn't be feeling this way. Stan has always been loyal. Besides, Kyle is really hurting and needs him. But then again… So do I… Tears pour down my face. Not because of Ike. I barely knew the kid. It's because of the funeral in general. I hate them! I hate that people dress all in black. I hate that everyone is crying!

The hair I pushed back falls onto my face again. I remember my mother's funeral. I was fourteen. Everyone kept saying sorry to me, but I couldn't even look them in the eyes. I begin to shake as they start trying to pull Mrs. Broflovski away from the grave. More and more people being to go hysterical. I can't take this anymore! I turn to leave with something grabs my wrist. Stan must have seen how uncomfortable I was! I turn to look into my loving boyfriend's eyes but instead I find myself face-to-face with Eric Cartman.

He stares at me with a somber look on his face. Why was he here? Doesn't he hate Kyle? Why the hell is he holding my wrist? So many questions start running through my head while he just continues to stare at me like he knows what's wrong. My resolve breaks, and I throw myself into his arms. I can tell that surprises him because he stumbles a bit.

"Shouldn't you be making fun of me for being so weak?" I whisper into his chest. He chuckles but doesn't say anything. I guess Cartman has a heart somewhere in all that lard.

"Shouldn't you're stupid ass hippie boyfriend be here?" he finally asks. I can hear a tone of hostility in his voice.

"He's with Kyle," I reply trying to block out the sounds of everyone's mournful tears.

"Ha, figures he'd be with the Jew."

"Shouldn't you be with Kyle? I would think you would relish this opportunity to make him feel even worse than he already does."

"It has crossed my mind, but I wouldn't want to end up in the hospital like Kinny."

"I don't think Kyle would beat you that badly."

"No, but your gay boyfriend would."

"Why are you here, Cartman?" I ask in a serious tone. He doesn't reply right away.

"I knew that you would be upset about the funeral, and I also knew that your dumbass boyfriend would be too concerned with Kahl to confort you. So yeah…"

I feel my face heat up. Cartman came here just for me? I know we use to have a thing for each other back in Elementary school, but that was a very long time ago. I have Stan. He has… no one. Now that I think of it, Cartman has never had a girlfriend before.

"That is a stupid reason to come here." I reply taking a step back and wiping my eyes.

"Yeah, I thought so too," he says running his fingers through his hair. A small smile begins to form on my face.

"Thank you, Eric." I whisper as I turn away from him.

"Whatever, you dumb bitch." he sighs. I cover my mouth to keep from laughing. I glace back over to Stan and Kyle. They seem to be back to normal. Back to being super best friends. Stan took this opportunity to get close to Kyle again while Cartman took this opportunity to get close to me. I guess that makes me happy?

It's weird to think that my mortal enemy was the one to comfort me instead of my "true love." I run my fingers over my lips. What's even more weird is that I can't remember what Stan's lips feel like even though we kissed a thousand times, but I can still feel Eric's lips from that one kiss. Call me crazy, but I think I still like that asshole.


End file.
